


House of Wolves

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Cumplay (a lil' bit), F/M, Female Reader, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics, Switching, Unprotected Sex, Vulnerability, cursing, soft and vulnerable Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Javier has a terrible day at work, and really needs you to work it out of him. Inspired by the song House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance. (Is it a song fic? Yep it's a song fic).
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 27





	House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of uploading all of my existing work from Tumblr, just in case there is another Great Purge. If you want to read more, my Tumblr username is the same: amarvelousmandalorian :)

The key jiggling in your door handle woke you with a start from your shallow slumber. You ran a hand over your forehead to brush away your sweaty hair before slipping it behind your bed to grab your pistol.

The lock jiggled again and you took off your safety, stalking towards the sound. For the first time since being assigned to Colombia, you were thankful for the humidity swelling the wood of your door. You took a deep breath in to steady your hands and waited for the door to open. The handle jiggled a third time and finally released, allowing Javier to stumble into your apartment. When he looked up, he was staring down the barrel of your loaded gun.

“Woah it’s just me doll, put that thing away,” Javier spoke out quickly, reaching behind him to close your door and tossing his keys onto the nearby coffee table, the key to your door slightly bent from the struggle.

“God damn it Javi, I could have shot you,” you hissed, clicking the safety back on and setting the pistol on your counter.

“Yeah? Well, after today, maybe it’s what I deserve,” he grunted, kicking the edge of a stool.

“Javi, what happened?”

He sat on the stool he had just kicked with a huff. “There’s a lot of shit going on outside doll. And there’s not a damn thing any of us can do about it. Narcos, cops, kids, everyone. My informants lie, people around me get killed-”  
The key jiggling in your door handle woke you with a start from your shallow slumber. You ran a hand over your forehead to brush away your sweaty hair before slipping it behind your bed to grab your pistol.

The lock jiggled again and you took off your safety, stalking towards the sound. For the first time since being assigned to Colombia, you were thankful for the humidity swelling the wood of your door. You took a deep breath in to steady your hands and waited for the door to open. The handle jiggled a third time and finally released, allowing Javier to stumble into your apartment. When he looked up, he was staring down the barrel of your loaded gun.

“Woah it’s just me doll, put that thing away,” Javier spoke out quickly, reaching behind him to close your door and tossing his keys onto the nearby coffee table, the key to your door slightly bent from the struggle.

“God damn it Javi, I could have shot you,” you hissed, clicking the safety back on and setting the pistol on your counter.

“Yeah? Well, after today, maybe it’s what I deserve,” he grunted, kicking the edge of a stool.

“Javi, what happened?”

He sat on the stool he had just kicked with a huff. “There’s a lot of shit going on outside doll. And there’s not a damn thing any of us can do about it. Narcos, cops, kids, everyone. My informants lie, people around me get killed-”

_Well, I know a thing about contrition  
Because I got enough to spare  
And I’ll be granting your permission  
‘Cause you haven’t got a prayer_

“Javi. You can’t control everything,” you spoke to him gently, resting your hand on his. “We are living in hell and we do what we do to make sure the biggest asshole loses. And for once, the biggest asshole isn’t you.”

Javier bit his bottom lip and shook his head, rolling back a deep chuckle. You came closer to stand between his legs, and you squeezed the inside of his thighs. “Come on,” you whispered in his ear, “let’s go have some fun.”

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah  
I’m gonna come on sing the praise  
And let the spirit come on through you  
We got innocence for days!  
_

When you looked into Javier’s eyes you could see they had darkened, blown out with lust. You didn’t care that it was barely three in the morning, or that you had a pile of paperwork to take care of. Javier Peña was currently putty in your hands, and you always were one to seize opportunity by the balls.

_Well, I think I’m gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down  
_

Javier kicked off his shoes and put his hand in yours, letting you pull him behind you as you briskly walked towards your bedroom. The curtains billowed with the gift of a breeze on this hot Colombian night. When you crossed the threshold you turned around and wrapped your arms behind Javier’s neck, standing up on your tiptoes to plant a soft kiss onto his mouth.

Javier eagerly began to kiss you back, flexing a hand on your back while the other grabbed at your ass. He moaned as he deepened the kiss, attempting to part your lips with his tongue.

You pulled your head back slightly and whispered, “No, Javi. I think tonight… tonight I call the shots.” You looked up at him and he licked his lips as he nodded, pulling you back to him.

You kissed him hard, parting his lips with your tongue, tasting all the parts of his mouth. As he moaned into you, you reached down and undid the button and fly on his pants before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.  
Clothes carelessly being tossed to the side, your thin camisole and shorts followed. When Javier went to grab your ass again he purred “Really? These tiny little panties?”

“It’s hot, Javi,” you retorted as you pulled his pants and underwear off.

His cock sprang out of his pants, hard and needy. You walked towards him until he backed into the edge of your bed and he sat with a quiet thump.

“Now Javi,” you trilled to him, loving how quickly he looked up at you, “you can watch, but you can’t touch.”

He sucked in a breath and groaned, but nodded in agreement.

“Good,” you smirked as you sunk to your knees in front of him, taking his hard cock in your hand and stroking it gently, just enough to tease.

_And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I’m an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I’m a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I’m an angel  
Take this to my grave  
_

You licked your lips and looked up at Javier with a smile, enjoying the lust in his eyes and the beads of sweat just beginning to form across his forehead. You kept teasing the head of his cock, red with need, before dipping your head down to gently swirl the tip in your mouth.

His hands clenched on the bedding as he moaned out your name. “Please doll,” he breathed out, and you were all too happy to oblige. So many nights he had you begging, always putting up his hard facade. When he came to you today, you got a glimpse of something softer that he hid from the world.

_S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
_

You hollowed out your cheeks and began to suck down his length, bobbing your head up and down. With every stroke of your mouth you heard him pant and saw his hands twitch from the corner of your eye.

Taking a deep breath in, you slid your mouth all the way down his cock until he was prodding the back of your throat and your nose was buried in his dark curls. He released the most delicious moan and reached out only to grab his own face and fall backwards.

The change in his body posture had you gag a little bit, but you shifted to continue deep-throating him if only to continue to hear his husky moans. When you decided you needed a breather, you pulled off his cock and took him in your hand, slowly stroking him.

He looked like he was in heaven laying across your bed, one hand over his face, the other fisted in your sheets.

“Slide up,” you nudged him, and he quickly scrambled back to lay on the bed completely. You had a devilish grin on your face as you moved to straddle his thigh and continued to stroke his cock, teasing the tip with your thumb.

“My God doll, you’re gonna kill me like this,” Javier groaned beneath you.

“Thought that’s what you wanted mi amor,” you replied, beginning to grind your soaked pussy on his thigh.

“If death is what I deserve, than this is the way I want to go,” he breathed out.

_You play ring around the ambulance  
Well like you never gave a care  
So get the choir boys around you  
It’s a compliment, I swear  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down  
I wanna hear you sing the praise  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down  
We got innocence for days!  
_

You shushed him. “Relax Javi, just relax. Enjoy this, because-” you punctuated your words with a roll of your hips, pulling a moan from you before you continued speaking- “I sure am.”

_Well, I think I’m gonna burn in hell  
Everybody burn the house right down  
_

You continued to drag your pussy across the hard muscle of Javier’s thigh, savoring the friction of your soaked panties against your clit. The faster you rode his thigh, the faster you stroked his cock, and the louder the two of you became.

“You’re breaking my fucking heart baby please, let me touch you,” he begged below you, a new sound that edged you even closer to your release. “Not yet Javi,” you purred. You could get used to his begging.

With a few more rolls of your hips you were coming apart, smearing your wetness across his thigh. You stroked his cock hard and fast as you chased your release, coming hard with his name on your lips.

“Shit, doll- I, I’m so close, please wanna be in- in you- gonna- you gotta stop I’m gonna,” he pleaded with you and you dropped down in front of him, taking him into your mouth. With two strokes of your mouth he groaned, spilling thick ropes of his hot cum down your throat. You happily swallowed.

When you pulled off his cock with a gentle pop, you wiped your thumb under your lip to gather the last remnants of his pleasure before licking the pad of your thumb clean. You looked up at from under your lashes, flashing him your sweetest smile.

“Jesus,” he breathed out, panting as he looked at your nearly naked body. You grinned wide at him, ready to let him touch you all he wanted.

“Weren’t you saying something about wanting to touch-”

_And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I’m an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I’m a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I’m an angel  
Take this to my grave  
_

You couldn’t even finish your sentence before Javier was above you, caging you in with him arms. About to make a joke about how he never moves that quickly, he cut you off with a firm kiss, pressing his lips to yours and slipping his tongue into your mouth to taste where he had just painted.

You moaned under him and went to grab his cock, already starting to harden again, when he stopped you.

“Ah ah doll, you can watch, but you can’t touch.”

You looked at him in shock, and he responded with the biggest shit eating grin you had ever seen.

“And if you don’t listen, I’ll cuff you to this bed.”

“You wouldn’t dare use your DEA handcuffs on a CIA agent.”

He quirked an eyebrow at you and whispered darkly into your ear, “You have no idea what I would dare to do baby.”

And just to piss him off, you grabbed his hair and pulled - “why don’t you show me then.”

He growled before kissing you hard, holding the back of your neck and palming your breast. Your hands traced lines down his muscular back and he pulled away with a sigh. Getting off the bed, he walked to your dresser and started twirling your handcuffs around his finger.

“Since my DEA handcuffs aren’t good enough for you, it looks like I’m just going to have to use yours.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Apparently, Javier was full of surprises tonight.

He took your wrist and cuffed it before dragging the chain behind the bed frame and cuffing your other wrist. He looked at you and smiled, skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “Comfortable?”

_You better run like the devil  
‘Cause they’re never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley  
‘Cause they’re never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls  
You see me creepin’ up these halls  
I’ve been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I’m another  
Go! Go! Go!  
_

“Remember when I said you’re not the biggest asshole? I think I lied to you.”

“Don’t you worry doll,” he whispered across your skin, “I’ll make it up to you.”

You huffed in response and he smirked up at you, slowly rolling your nipple between his fingers. He lazily kissed your other breast and then switched again, enjoying your labored breathing. He was taking his time down your body, loving the way you shivered and trilled beneath him. When he finally got to your center, he looked up at you from between your legs and winked before pulling your soaked panties down and tossing them towards his coat. He licked his lips and dropped his head to your cunt, licking up your slit and settling in to suck on your clit.

“Javi, h-holy shi-i-t, Jav-i,” you moaned, back arching off the bed. You could feel him smile against you as he pulled moan after moan from your body. When you bucked under him again, Javier held down your hips with his arm and began to tease your entrance with the rough pads of his fingers.

“Javi, please, please touch me.”

It was your turn to beg and he growled into you before thrusting two of his fingers inside your aching pussy. You could feel him drag his fingers against your walls, continuing to lap at your clit like it was manna from heaven. “You’re so sweet doll,” he murmured.

He continue thrusting his hand inside of you, searching out that soft spot he knew would push you over the edge. The handcuffs clanked on the bars of your bed frame as your body thrashed under his careful ministrations. When he curled his fingers inside of you like he was beckoning your orgasm forward, you saw stars. Javier knew your body well, and he kept fucking his fingers into you until you were screaming his name and when you finally came undone beneath him, you felt him smiling again.

He drank down your orgasm, enjoying the sweetness. Satisfied that you had finished coming, he hopped off your bed again sauntered to your dresser, finding the keys to the handcuffs. As he walked back he was sucking his fingers, savoring the taste of you.

He spun the key in his fingers before releasing your wrists, kissing you softly. “You okay doll?” he whispered, running his nose along your jawline.

“More than okay,” you sighed. You pulled another smile out of him, far many more than normal, and he sweetly kissed your wrists. He continued to pepper your upper your upper body in kisses, and you bathed in the unexpected tenderness. When he reached your collar bone he bit down and sucked yet another mark into your flesh. You moaned into him and reached down to stroke his now very hard cock.

“Think you have another in you Javi?”

He chuckled against you and tweaked one of your nipples. “I know I do.”

He pushed you back onto the bed and began kissing and sucking your breasts while giving himself a few hard strokes. You wrapped your legs around his waist and gently hissed as he pushed in. No matter how many times you found yourself under him, his size always caught you by surprise.

Fully seated inside your cunt, he felt your walls flex around him and he moaned against your skin. He gently pulled halfway out, and then snapped his hips, slamming into you and drawing out a deep moan of pleasure.

“F-fuck Javi you’re s-so big, p-p-please-”

_And I said, say  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I’m an angel  
Take this to my grave  
Tell me I’m a bad man  
Kick me like a stray  
Tell me I’m an angel  
Take this to my grave  
_

“Please d-don’t stop.”

He continued to push into you, grunting against your shoulder before biting your soft skin. You could feel the ridges of his cock against you, in absolute bliss as began to suck and bite your neck. Every thrust of his hips was marked with a kiss or bite somewhere else on your chest; you were beginning to look like he was painting the night sky across your body.

“You’re so bad Javi, I’m running out of excuses for these hickies,” you whispered into his hair, before giving it a gentle pull.

_Tell me I’m a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I’m a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I’m a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
Tell me I’m a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
_

“That’s the point baby.”

He slipped a hand under your neck and snuck the other around your waist when your back arched for him again. With a swift move you were now straddling him, and you bent to kiss his sweaty forehead.

He cupped your face in his hands - “My God are you beautif-”

You didn’t let him finish as you rolled your hips, forcing a moan out of his mouth. You smirked at him and he grabbed hold of your waist, helping you to set a heavy pace that had you both panting and groaning each other’s names. You could feel him dragging in and out of you, rubbing against that sweet inner place he knows so well. Every flutter of your tight pussy brought him closer to the edge of his release.

You began to become undone first, clenching tightly around his cock. Knowing you were close, Javier thrust his hips deeply under you, reaching that sweet spot with every push and rutting into you at a punishing speed.

You clung to him as you moaned through your orgasm, tightening around him and bringing him to his own. He growled as his hips started moving erratically, fucking into you as he filled your pussy with his cum. As he stilled, you carded your hands through his hair, a sweaty mess of brown curls. You pushed your forehead to his and gently kissed him, earning a contented hum.

As he began to soften, you rolled off of him and nestled into his side. He kissed the top of your head, and you had to peel yourself away from him to go clean up in the bathroom. When you emerged, Javier tossed you a clean pair of your underwear that you slowly slipped on, watching him put your soiled pair into his jacket pocket. 'Odd,’ you thought.

Javier does a lot of things, but sleepovers certainly isn’t one of them.

“For later,” he smirked.

“Fuck you, Javi.”

“Mission accomplished,” he retorted, flopping back down into your bed.

“I thought you don’t do sleepovers.”

He looked at you and reached his hands out, wiggling his fingers for you to go to him. You did, and you curled back against his chest.

“I haven’t been to a brothel since you.”

His voice was so quiet against your skin you thought you that you may have been imagining things. Your voice caught in your throat – surprised at the sudden emission that was, in his own way, Javier saying how much he cared about you. You looked up at him and found him smiling, a gentle kind of smile that reached into his eyes. One you weren’t accustomed to.

You couldn’t help the smile that graced your own features and you laid your hand on his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss. You hoped the action would convey all the words the two of you just don’t share.

As you curled back into him, you closed your eyes and let out a gentle sigh. He stroked your bare back up and down a few times and you relaxed listening to his heartbeat.

Just as you were about to fall asleep, your 0500 alarm started blaring. As you groaned, Javier’s heavy laughter filled the room.

_So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!  
_

“You better be planning to buy me a fucking coffee, Javier Peña.“


End file.
